


Favorites

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-11
Updated: 2003-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's got some interesting toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorites

Before he'd started sleeping with Carter, Jack could honestly have said that he didn't have a favorite day of the week. But now Sundays had definitely jumped to the front of the pack. Because on Sundays -- at least, on the Sundays since she'd started sleeping with him -- she got all lazy-with-the-paper and just-one-more-cup-of-coffee and why-don't-you-join-me-in-the-bath. So yeah, Jack liked Sundays.

And despite the fact that he'd sliced his finger open while making home fries, today was showing signs of being an even better Sunday than most -- because he'd just stumbled on a treasure trove while searching for the band-aids.

Now, most people kept their band-aids in a perfectly obvious place -- the medicine cabinet, usually. But no, not his Carter. The amazing Carter organisational system had hidden them in some super-top-secret spot that no doubt made sense only to her (and maybe -- maybe -- to her dad). He'd managed to find them here once before, but that had been months ago and he'd be damned if he could remember where they were.

So he'd been randomly opening anything that could be opened, swearing occasionally, and in the very bottom drawer next to the sink, he'd found it. No, not the band-aids. The treasure trove. Oh, he was going to have so much fun mocking her with this.

He sucked on his finger, and reached for a kleenex to wrap it in while he poked through the drawer. Oh, wow. There were things in here he didn't even know how to use. And other things he recognised, of course (he wasn't that clueless). And then there was a big package of AA batteries.

He grinned. He'd figured she'd got up to something all those years, of course. But he'd never quite imagined this. And Sara had had a vibrator -- okay, maybe two, it was hard to remember now -- but ... Jesus. She'd had nothing on Carter's toy chest. Heh. The kind of toys she definitely didn't find at Toys R Us.

He pulled out one of the rubber ones, the kind that didn't need batteries, and studied it. It was shaped like, well, like him, with fake balls at the bottom to hold on to. Hell, he was bigger than that -- right? He looked down at his crotch, then back up. Oh, yeah, he was definitely bigger.

Of course he was going to completely ignore the much larger one she had in there. Shit, that thing had to hurt.

He stood up, opened another drawer, and immediately found the box of band-aids. Naturally. Always in the last place you looked ...

A minute or so later, finger successfully washed and bandaged, he strode back into the kitchen, tapping the rubber toy against the palm of one hand. She was lost in the Times science section and a half-full cup of coffee and didn't even look up as she asked, "All better?"

"Oh yeah. All better. Hey, Carter ... what's this?"

"What's what?" She dragged her eyes away from the article and then hid a smile. Dammit, she didn't even blush, the brazen hussy. "Oh. That. What do you think it is, Jack?"

"Very funny."

"We've been together for six months and you just found that?"

"I don't spend a lot of time snooping through your stuff, Carter." Only when she hid things on him. Like band-aids. And socks -- she kept her socks in completely the wrong place in the bureau.

She just said, "Huh," and went back to her article.

He rolled his eyes. She wasn't letting him get any good mocking out of this and it was just not fair.

"All sorts of fascinating stuff in there, Carter," he said. He pulled out a chair and turned it around, sat, and stood the dildo on the placemat.

"I like toys," she said, not looking up. "You know I like toys."

"Oh, god, don't tell me you've taken them all apart and powered them up, or something."

She sipped innocently at her coffee and looked at him over the rim. "Maybe I have."

For some reason that made him feel completely inadequate. He frowned. "So, uh, do you get much use out of them these days?"

She hid a smile. "Not so much lately, no. Found something better."

HA! Yes!

Of course he realised how sad it was that he was competing with a drawer full of sex toys, but he couldn't stop himself. "The newest one is the best, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Absolutely the best," she said in a "there, there, dear" tone. He frowned again.

"That's one of my favorites, though," she continued. He really hoped she was talking about the toy and not about him. "It was the first one I bought."

"Really." He nodded thoughtfully. "Your favorite. So ... does it have a name?"

She put down the paper (finally) and pursed her lips the way she did when she was trying not to laugh at one of his lame jokes. "No, Jack, it doesn't have a name."

Well, damn. He'd been kind of hoping ...

"I might have called it 'sir' once or twice, though," she said sweetly.

OH yeah. And oh, boy. Hearing her say that had done embarrassing things to the lower half of his body.

He looked down a the toy on the table, then back up at her. She met his eyes fully and let her own sparkle as she smiled a sexy little smile. He knew that smile. He loved that smile.

"Can I watch you use it?" he asked.

She broke into one of her big, beautiful grins. Oh yeah. "I'd rather use it on you," she said.

"You'd -- " Oh. Uh. Wow. She wanted him to -- wow. "Uh. Okay."

Yeah. He really wasn't so great at saying 'no' to her.

Now she laughed. "Jack. I was teasing. You don't have to."

"No, I -- " He ... what?

He should be used to this by now, for one thing. Because when it came right down to it, he was still pretty much a meat-and-potatoes kind of guy, and Carter ... well. Carter wore leather pants, drove her motorcycle at highly illegal speeds (he was never getting on that thing again, no matter how hot she looked in leather) and didn't even flinch when saying things like "Jack, I want you to fuck me up the ass."

Yeah. Totally in over his head. But ... kind of curious. And he had to admit that her, uh, suggestions had always been really, really hot so far. Surprisingly hot.

He squirmed in his seat. His pajama bottoms were suddenly a little too tight. "Let's do it," he said, standing up and reaching for her hand.

"Really? What about breakfast?" She looked at the eggs, cheese, and half-sliced potatoes he'd left sitting on the counter.

"Fuck breakfast," he said.

***

She sat cross-legged on the bed, totally, gloriously naked, and unrolled a condom onto the dildo. He wasn't quite sure why that was necessary -- he was hardly going to get pregnant -- but he didn't particularly want to ask.

She must have recognised the look on his face, though, because she explained, "It's safer this way. For me. The next time I use it."

"How the hell do you know this stuff?"

She grinned at him. "I just do. Nervous?"

Now, why would she think that? Surely not because he'd spent the last few minutes tossing the tiny bottle of lube from one hand to another. "A little," he admitted. But he wasn't just nervous -- he was really turned on, as evidenced by his growing erection as he lounged back against a couple pillows. And she hadn't even touched him yet. It was kind of embarrassing.

She knelt, leaned across his legs, and stood the toy up on the bedside table, next to the box of condoms. She'd put on some music, too, something soft that he didn't recognise. She listened to a lot of popular stuff he didn't really care for (at least, he assumed it was popular), but that was okay.

"Carter, you ever done this with another guy?"

She shook her head. "No. Just you." Then she bent down and kissed the tip of his cock, very sweetly. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head towards his. She straddled his hips, balanced her hands on his chest, and plundered his mouth with her tongue. Good god, she was hot. How the hell had he gotten so lucky?

She broke off the kiss and leaned her forehead against his. "Trust me?" she asked

"Always," he said without hesitation. He trusted her more than anybody in the universe -- whether she had a P-90 in her hands or ... uh ... something else.

She crawled off him and put a hand on his hip. "I think you can either be on your stomach or on your side. Or maybe your back, if we use a pillow ... "

"Uh. Side. I guess."

She slid the little bottle from his hand. "That doesn't have to be your final answer, you know. You can change your mind."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Just do it, will you?"

She kissed him one last time and playfully pushed him over. "Um, put one leg up, like -- yeah. Like that."

He felt a little ridiculous as she massaged his ass with both hands, and kissed the base of his spine. But then he felt something wet and cool, and her lips on his thigh as she eased the first fingertip in. Oh -- oh wow. He'd done this with her, had made love to her this way, so it wasn't entirely unfamiliar. And yeah, he'd maybe stuck a finger or two up there as a teenager, but this was ... wow. Very, very different. He pushed back into her hand.

A second finger joined the first, and he groaned out an "Ohhhhh."

"That was a good sound, right?" she asked behind him, a smile in her voice.

"Hell yeah. Keep going."

She did, way too slowly in his opinion, but she usually knew what she was doing. The fingers kept sliding and she kissed his thigh again, and eventually there were three, and four, and wow. Just wow. That was Carter, his Carter, inside him -- he could actually feel the shapes of her fingers as she moved. Fingertips, knuckles, and oh, god, why had he never done this before?

He arched his back involuntarily and drew his top leg higher towards his chest, determined not to touch his cock too soon. Just the thought of what they were doing was hotter than the actual sensation of it.

She ran her free hand up and down his hip, and drew her hand in and out so slowly he thought he would have to scream. It wasn't friction, really, with the lube, but just the heat of her inside him -- wow.

He moved his head on the pillow so he could see her -- sort of. "You're inside me," he said. "Is this what it feels like for you?"

"Maybe it is." And she leaned across him to meet his mouth, her fingers still moving and one breast just touching his side. He kissed her almost frantically, finding it a little hard to breathe, and she pulled away too soon. "Ready?" she asked against his lips.

He took a deep breath and reached for the toy on the table. "Ready," he said.

"You can tell me if you're not."

"Oh, for crying out loud. I'm ready!"

She smiled and then she was behind him again, her fingers gone. The emptiness was unbearable but it only lasted a second until -- oh. OH.

"Okay?" she asked, kissing his thigh again.

"Yeah. I -- ohhhh. Very okay." It was longer than her fingers were and he kind of wanted to tell her just to ram it in, but some part of his brain realised he'd probably regret that later. So he held his breath, shifted on the bed a little, and willed his muscles to relax.

He felt her add a little more lube, cold against his heated skin, and felt the rubber toy push all the way in. Oh yeah. Oh, he could get used to this. Maybe not as good as her fingers, but pretty damn good. She massaged his ass with her other hand as she eased it back out, and changed the angle a little bit on the next stroke -- oh GOD. Ohgodohgodohgod.

He jumped. "Holy crap," he said. "Oh, Jesus."

"Good?" she asked, sounding amused.

"Fucking great. Do that again."

"Knew it was in there somewhere," she said.

"Well, duh. So did I. I just never expected -- oh GOD. SAM." She turned it in a way that made his whole body convulse in a shudder. "Fuck. If more guys knew what that felt like I'd be seriously concerned for the future of the -- oh god -- species. Holy crap."

He heard her quiet chuckle and rolled back a little again, to see her face while she fucked him. She was biting her lip, concentrating, and her nipples rose up hard and red as she moved on arm rhythmically. She met his eyes and reached for his cock.

He grabbed her wrist. "No," he said. "I'll come too fast. Not done with you yet."

She grinned and pushed the dildo in hard. "Oh yeah?" she asked. He squirmed and pulled on her hand.

"Your ass, over here. Now." She complied with another big, bright smile, and ended up with her knees on one side of him and her hands on the other. Sexual gymnastics with Sam Carter -- well, he sure had no complaints. He found himself repeating her name like an idiot as she wiggled her behind in front of his face and wiggled the toy inside him.

She'd kill him one day. She would. But it'd be a hell of a way to go.

He reached blindly for the bottle that had to be somewhere on the bed, and she somehow managed to hand it to him. Her groan, when he slid his fingers in, was almost enough to set him off. He tried to hold her still with his other hand but failed completely -- in part because the finger he'd cut earlier was throbbing. So he dug another condom out of the box instead.

"Wait, wait," he told her. "Stop. New position." She whimpered as he withdrew his fingers and he patted her behind. "Don't worry, I have every intention of fucking you."

"Good to know."

He reached behind him, pushing her hand away while he looked around. "Maybe if I sit up ... "

"Sitting on it does usually work," she supplied, taking the wrapped condom he handed her.

"So helpful." He scooted up on the bed, carefully holding the thing inside with one hand -- completely undignified, but fuck dignity. He ended up sitting against the pillows, his ass flat on the bed. And if he moved just right he could -- "Oh, yeah," he said. "Right there."

She'd been watching him, amused. He looked up at her, then down at his naked cock, and she laughed out loud. "So subtle," she said, making quick work of the condom and the lube. He held his breath, trying not to come, and distracted himself with a hand between her legs.

"Wet," he murmured. God, she was. And then she was centered over his hips, using one hand to guide him inside her. She grunted a little as she took him in, her face scrunched up tight. He rubbed her hips with both hands and whispered her name. Her head fell back and she moaned, so he bent down to tug at one nipple with his teeth. She shivered; he felt it through her ass, tightening around his cock.

She moved up and slowly back down, and dammit, he had to stop her. "Jesus," he said. "I'm sorry. I'll be done in two seconds if you do that again."

"You can be done," she said, her breathing shallow.

"No way. You first. Lean back a little?"

She clasped her hands behind his neck and did as he asked, so he could reach between her legs again.

"Ooh," she said as he circled her clit. Her hips circled a little, too, and he moved in response. The dildo pressed up against his prostate and he gasped. He would have to finish her off quickly if he was going to last.

He pressed harder, watching her face as she gave into the pleasure. She rocked against him and he rubbed her madly, beyond caring about technique. Her breaths became deep and shaky at the same time and he knew that meant she was close. She started riding him hard. Come on Sam, come on ...

She gasped and he felt her convulse around him, but she kept moving even as she shoved his hand away. He pulled her closer for a kiss and thrust upwards, the toy stroking him inside, and he exploded while she was still contracting. Oh god yes. Perfect, absolutely perfect. He was damn impressed with his timing.

He wanted to keep kissing her but there was the small matter of the condom. "Sam," he said, trying to pull his face away from hers. "Carter. Condom."

"Oh. Damn." She moved off him while he took care of a few details, then snuggled happily into his arms again.

"That was -- " he started. "I -- wow." He kissed her hair. "You can suggest new games anytime. I'll do it."

"Just remember you said that the next time I try to get you on my bike."

"New sex games, Carter. No bikes. Never again, you maniac."

She laughed. And then ... "Jack? Breakfast."

"Okay, okay. But as soon as we're done ... "

"Yeah?"

"You're going to demonstrate what all the rest of those toys are for."


End file.
